Sasukefobia
by Saki-Uzumaki
Summary: Hace años que sasuke conocia a naruto, eran los mejores amigos. Pero que pasa si de un dia al otro se entera de algo que jamas imagino...Malos resumenes o , sasunaru... y al principio sasusaku pero no durara mucho xD


Hello, aquí estoy con un nuevo fic, que no va a tener mas de dos capítulos creo

Disclaimer: Naruto i sus personajes son de kishi-sama!!! No míos!!! Pero solo esperen, cuando me encuentre en Japón sucederá lo que debe suceder MUAJAJAJA…ejem…jeje ¬w¬

Sasuke-fobia.

Sasuke caminaba por las calles cargado de bolsas

-"joder… odio ir de compras ¬¬, sigh (suspiro) después de todo Sakura es la que debería hacer esto…"

Ya hacia un año que salía con Sakura y una semana que habían decidido comprometerse y vivir juntos. Se casarían en cuanto consiguieran el dinero para viajar a Francia, Paris, allí era donde quería vivir la pelirrosa.

Por eso comenzaron a vivir juntos y tenían que repartirse las tareas.

-"cuando vivía con Itachi esto era lo único que yo no hacia" -.-

De repente por estar pensando en otras cosas y cerrar los ojos se choco con otra persona

-¡gomen ne 'ttebayo! ¡Yo estaba distraído! Y…

- ¿Naruto? -los dos se miraron a los ojos

-¡Sasuke! Eres… ah…-el rubio bajo la mirada y la volvió a levantar- ¡hace unos años que no nos vemos!

-Si… han pasado varias cosas que quisiera contarte

-Ah… bueno n///n yo ahora no tengo tiempo… pero si quieres mañana nos vemos o…

-Bien… ¿sabes donde queda la casa de Sakura?

-¿De Sakura? ¿Que Sakura? o.o

-Aquí a la vuelta, es la puerta amarilla

-¿Es una puerta? O.O

-¬¬ sigues siendo igual de dobe

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Tu sigues siento un teme!o

-Hn… es mi novia baka u.u

-¿Tu… novia? Ahh… claro si… cierto que tu empezaste a salir con una chica y luego tuve que viajar… pues bueno- Naruto tomo unas bolsas de Sasuke

-¿¡Que coño haces uzuratonkachi!?

-¿Que no ves? ¡Te ayudo! Se que odias llevar bolsas

-Pero ¿no tienes que hacer algo ahora?

-Si, pero… que espere… total no es nada importante

-Gracias- Sasuke le ofreció una sonrisa al rubio y este empezó a caminar para adelante

--///- al parecer esa chica te cambio, si hasta agradeces

-Dobe- los dos caminaron hasta la puerta sin decir palabra alguna

-¡Sasuke-kun!- la pelirosa se acerco y le beso- ¿trajiste todo lo que te pedí?

-Si

-¿Sakura-chyan? ¿Tu eres la Sakura que me hablo Sasuke?

-¿Naruto? o.o ¡pero mira que guapote estas! ¡Si hasta pareces un hombre!

-¿Insinúas que antes era una mujer? ¬///¬

-Esperen un segundo, ¿están diciendo que se conocen? – los tres se miraron y fue el rubio quien respondió

-Bueno hace tres años conocí a Sakura-chan en un bar y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos

-Si, el ese día estaba vestido de sirvienta n.n

-/// ¡fue por la apuesta con Kiba! ¡Tú sabes de lo que hablo Sasuke!

-Entonces…- corto la ojiverde- ¿también conoces a Sasuke-kun? Wuaw que pequeño es el mundo… ¡entonces ese Naruto era del que tanto hablabas!

-o/o ¿hablabas de mi?

-Si claro, eres mi amigo- Sasuke tomo las bolsas y fue hacia la cocina

-Claro… (sigh) amigos…- dijo susurrando, por lo que nadie escucho

-Y ¿como te fue en el viaje Naruto?- dijo la pelirosa obligadole a sentarse en el sillón de su living

-Jeje… bien si, estudie idiomas y todo estuvo bien

-¿Te fuiste a estudiar?- Sasuke salio de la cocina con la mirada seria y fría hacia el rubio- ¿por que no me dijiste?

-Bueno yo… "quizás por que no es del todo la verdadera razón"

-¿¡Sabes como me preocupe!? Ese día desapareciste y yo no veo a tus amigos como para preguntarles

-o//o pues…-Naruto bajo su mirada- es que… me olvide "si ojala me hubiera olvidado…" y bueno el viaje fue improvisado… y el mismo día que me decidí salir, me fui…

-pero ¿como le vas a decir a una persona que conoces hace tres años y no a mi que me conoces desde siempre?- el azabache se sentó al lado del Uzumaki y lo miro fijamente a los ojos. Este movió su cara para la izquierda

-no… yo… es que -///- no entiendes, no le avise a nadie, a Sakura me la encontré de camino y le conté, y bueno Itachi me llamo justo pero n o le dije el porque…- Sakura pareció entender perfectamente que era una charla entre amigos y que no debía meterse, a si que se levanto a la cocina

-yo… no te creo, hay algo mas- dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de costado

-o///o ¡no! ¡Yo… no es así! ¡Quería aprender los idiomas! Tú sabes que es lo único que me gusta

-u.u te creeré por el momento

-¡pero si tu sabes que no miento!

-Hace un año que no te veo, que se yo cuanto cambiaste- Sasuke lo miro y se mantuvieron así por varios minutos, hasta que Sakura entro y Naruto bajo su mirada

-Teme…

-¿Naruto quieres café?

-Eh… ¿ya lo hiciste?

-¡No baka! Ya se que te gusta el te bien dulce

-Jeh… arigatou Sakura-chyan ^.^-Sasuke los miraba extrañado

-"yo no sabia eso… joder, siento que Sakura sabe mas de Naruto que yo…"

-Y tu Sasuke…- hablo la ojiverde- ¿quieres te, café o leche?

-A mi dame…- no pudo terminar su oración ya que Naruto lo corto

-¡Café amargo! Pero muy amargo, sin rastro de azúcar 'ttebayo, ¿no teme?

-S..sie

-Oh claro, ahí les traigo chicos- Sakura fue hacia la cocina

-Nee… y ¿hace cuanto sales con Sakura?

-Pues… un año

-Ah… ¿la amas? "¡oh no! ¡Que pregunte! o///o!- Naruto se tapo la boca con las manos

-¿Por que la pregunta?

-Ah… etto… no bueno, es obvio que la amas si sales con ella hace un año y…

-Estamos comprometidos

-… si no ya la hubieras ¿deja…do? ¿¿¿¡¡Comprometidos!!???- Naruto lo tomo de los hombros con la mirada sorprendida

-ò.ó si… ¿que te sucede?- ahora lo soltó y se dio vuelta sobandose la nuca

-ajajá… es que tu te ibas a casar y yo ni enterado…

-dobe…

Sakura llego con las tres tacitas… una con un te de lo mas dulce, otro con un café bien amargo y otro con leche caliente con edulcorante dietético. Los tres se sentaron y comenzaron a tomarlo

-y Naruto, ¿cuales idiomas aprendiste?

-Pues ingles, alemán, japonés, francés y chino

-¡Wuaw! ¡5 idiomas en menos de 2 años! ¡Es genial!

-Jaja… si…

-Naruto, ¿por que nunca me dijiste que conociste a una Sakura?- Sasuke parecía fuera de la anterior conversación, estaba metido en sus pensamientos, mientras que miraba a Naruto fijamente

-Bueno… no se… no me pareció algo tan importante, además nunca te interesaste por mis amigos-

El rubio bajo su mirada y la levanto y sonrío. Sakura no se dio cuenta de la extraña reacción de Naruto, pero Sasuke si.

-"¿le molesta que no me agradaran sus amigos?"

-¿Que hora es?-

Dijo el rubio algo exaltado

-5:43… ¿por que?

-¡Ah! ¡Tengo que irme!

Naruto se tomo el te de un solo sorbido y se levanto

-¡lo siento! ¡Llámame cualquier cosa Sakura-chyan!

Los tres chicos se acercaron a la puerta. Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla a la ojiverde, y sin darse cuenta también le dio uno a la mejilla de Sasuke; este ni se inmuto, como si fuera algo normal. En cambio Naruto se sonrojo hasta la punta de los pies

-yo… o////o eh…

-que?- Sasuke se lo quedo mirando algo extrañado

-hasta luego Sasuke -/////-

Naruto salio corriendo y la pareja lo vio alejarse

-mmm, Naruto es muy agradable- dijo la pelirosa terminando de tomar su bebida

-si, deberíamos de invitarlo a cenar con su novia…

-eh, Sasuke… no creo que la tenga- los dos se miraron a los ojos

-ah- dijo el azabache rompiendo el contacto de la mirada con Sakura- podríamos presentarle amigas tuyas o algo así- ahora Sasuke se termino su café

-bueno… no lo se, no me parece- Sasuke la miro extrañado- hace cuanto conoces a Naruto?

-ò.ó desde los cinco años, serian diecinueve años, pero por que dices que no te parece? Seria bueno que ese dobe consiguiera una pareja

-si pero no ese tipo de "pareja"- Sasuke se la quedo mirando, hasta que Sakura dio un largo suspiro y dijo- es que… Naruto es… homo…

-o.o?- Sakura callo por unos segundos

-…sexual…- el Uchiha se sorprendió y con los ojos abiertos negó

-disculpa, no te escuche bien… dijiste?-

-que Naruto es gay, homosexual, le gustan los hombres, no las mujeres- dijo algo exaltada la ojiverde

-Sakura- esta hizo caso omiso a la llamada de Sasuke

-en todo caso, tu deberías presentarle a tus amigos, como a…

-Sakura!- el azabache pareció alterarse y la chica lo miro asustada, era la primera ves que el Uchiha le gritaba- estas diciendo estupideces!! Naruto no es gay!!- la mirada del chico era furiosa, que sus ojos llegaron a ponérsele un tinte rojo

-si lo es! Acaso nunca te lo contó?! Además es obvio, su cara lo demuestra!

-no! El no puede ser gay! El no…-el Uchiha bajo la cabeza

-Sasuke… por favor si de verdad es tu amigo, debes de entenderlo y no ser homo fóbico- Sakura le tomo las manos con ternura, y este las soltó violentamente

-no soy homo fóbico… si el fuera gay, me lo hubiera dicho…

-pero piénsalo, tu eres un hombre y quizás le daba miedo que te alejaras de el…- Sakura bajo su mirada y Sasuke seguía sorprendido

-"quizás… yo siempre lo trate algo diferente… y en ves de amigos siempre parecíamos rivales…" tal vez tienes razón, y nunca se atrevió a decírmelo, o tal ves te equivocas…

-ya… pero lo de invitarlo a cenar, no es mala idea- dijo Sakura algo mas animada

-siee-dijo Sasuke tildado, mirando hacia ningún lugar- "gay…Naruto… gay…"

-al resto de Itachi… seguro le gustara verlo…

-mmm… usare el teléfono… "gay… Naruto gay… es imposible… - Sakura suspiro y levanto las tazas, mientras que Sasuke levanto el tubo y marco un numero

-hola, quien habla?- sonó una voz cansada

-Gaara, soy Sasuke…

-ah! Que quieres!? Estaba durmiendo!

-durmiendo? Bah… yo… tu eres bisexual verdad?

-ò.o siee… y?

-como sabes si alguien es gay?- dijo el Uchiha seriamente

-O.O?? eh?? No se, con la cara, su forma de ser sus gustos… porque preguntas eso?

-si te mando una foto podrías verificar?

-no… bueno si tal ves, te encuentras bien Sasuke?

-no, ahí va la foto por el fax- Sasuke tomo una foto de hace un año de Naruto, después de todo no había cambiado tanto, y se la envío por fax al pelirrojo- te llego?

-bueno… parece algo afeminado, o no se… quien es este chico?- Sasuke suspiro

-un amigo mío, Naruto, lo conozco desde que tengo conciencia y hoy día me entero que existe la posibilidad de que sea gay…

-y que tiene de malo?...o… te gusta? ¬w¬

-…- Sasuke ni se inmuto a la pregunta y siguió hablando- es según Sakura, que lo conoce hace tres años

-oye, te hice una pregunta -.-

-…bueno si tu no me sirves tendré que preguntarle a alguien mas…

-¬¬# marica- esto fue lo ultimo que dijo Gaara antes de cortar. El Uchiha río de lado y vio a Sakura parada al lado suyo

-ne, Sasuke-kun, que tal si invitamos a Naruto mañana a comer?

-si… mañana estará bien

-a ver déjame llamarlo…- Sakura tomo el teléfono y Sasuke parpadeo

-a donde? Si se mudo de su anterior casa

-al celular…

-tiene celular?- dijo aun mas sorprendido

-si… etto… están un poco desconectados ^^U

-hn… "por que Naruto no me contó nada?... joder"

-lo pondré en alta voz

-ohayo Sakura-chyan…- dijo el rubio desde su casa

-Naruto, no te robare mucho tiempo, quieres cenar con Sasuke y conmigo?- el Uchiha no decía palabra, parecía ni siquiera respirar

-oh… claro, cuando?

-mañana, en el resto de Itachi

-si!! Tengo que verlo! Si no perderé mi relación con el!- el rubio río y Sasuke tomo el teléfono y saco el alta vos

-relación?- dijo preocupado

-ah… hola Sasuke! Si relación, que sucede ò.ò?

-no nada…- Sakura miro a el azabache con reprocho y fue a la cocina- mañana a las 7, te pasamos a buscar a tu casa, adiós- el Uchiha corto el teléfono rápidamente y marco otro numero

-Uchiha Itachi al habla…

-que clase de relación tienes con Naruto?- Sasuke hablo furioso

-ò.ó? otouto? Eres tu?

-responde ¬_¬

-mmm… si… tenemos dos hijos…

-O.O!!!!

-mentira baka!! Somos amigos! Que mas º/.\º

-en serio?- pregunto asustado

-… si, que te pasa otouto?

-nada, mañana estaremos con Naruto a las siete en tu local, adiós

-chau---- no dejo terminar a Itachi ya que corto y tiro el teléfono en la mesita de living.

Largo un gran suspiro y fue hacia su cuarto, saco ropa y se metió en el baño.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-bueno Naruto-kun, nos vemos luego- el azabache sonrío, mientras que el rubio cerro la puerta sin siquiera saludar a su acompañante.

-maldito pervertido ¬¬…-el Uzumaki se miro al espejo fijamente y suspiro- el problema es que se parece a el…- dijo algo angustiado- claro que en actitud no tanto digo… el no es tan pervertido…- Naruto se metió en su baño y comenzó a bañarse- "el… va a casarse… y yo jamás le he dicho nada… claro que sabe que lo quiero… o creo que lo sabe… nunca intercambiamos demasiados sentimientos, mas bien… nos la pasábamos peleando, y molestando…" joder- exclamo al darse cuenta que ya no había toallas en el baño- "sigh" tendré que ir a buscar… "quizás debo de decirle antes de que se case… quizás no se casa por eso,… que estoy diciendo??!! Yo no quiero arruinarle lo que planeo… pero yo lo planee antes, claro que no se lo dije, siempre sentí que lo sabia… es obvio que eran alucinaciones mías" aquí esta…- el ojiceleste se seco, puso su ropa y se dirigió a su cama- buenas noches… teme…- sus ojos se cerraron y cayo en las manos de Morfeo en tan solo segundos.

_Continuara…_

Les gusto? No?, se me ideo cuando vi el capitulo de los Simpson "la fobia de homero" y bueno, jeje… lo estoy siguiendo pero por ahora debo ir a bañarme ^-^

Dejen comentarios onegaii!!!

ah y felices fiestas!!!


End file.
